


An Odd Family Reunion

by deadminecraftfandoms



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), skydoesminecraft - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, dream is a densehead for 1235 words, it'll make sense once you read it okay, it's not really angst or fluff or anything i really don't know what to tag this with, no beta we die like the team crafted fandom, no i still haven't learned how to tag, rated teen for one (1) swear and small depictions of blood and wounds, sky is george's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadminecraftfandoms/pseuds/deadminecraftfandoms
Summary: Dream learns a secret about George.Was his friend ever going to tell him he's a literal god?
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & SkyDoesMinecraft, Georgenotfound & Clay | Dream
Kudos: 39





	An Odd Family Reunion

"Whatcha reading?"

Dream looked up from his phone, making the closest thing to eye contact with George. "Old legends. Like, stuff about Herobrine, Null, that stuff."

"Nice." George stood on the tips of his toes, trying to see the screen of Dream's phone. Said man noticed what his shorter friend was attempting to do, and lifted the phone up instead, making it harder and harder for George to see.

He huffed, muttering something about height being a social construct before grabbing his own phone, probably texting someone.

Dream smirked, returning his phone to where he normally holds it, scrolling through a new article. "'10 Recent Herobrine Sightings That Were Actually Real,'" he read aloud. "Doubt it."

George laugh-snorted. "They wish."

Dream continued reading the article, noting the exact times and dates for each "sighting." How convenient-

A video.

There was a video at the bottom, a video that could have only been taken by a nighttime security camera, judging by the angle and greyscale visuals.

He clicked on it, letting it play despite his doubts.

The video was silent for the first few seconds, and Dream's famous short attention span begged to just leave, but he stayed.

Twenty seconds in, there was a two short flashes of light, and two figures with glowing eyes popped into existence.

_"Holy fuck Dad, why did you even try?"_ the shorter one shouted, snapping and conjuring a roll of bandages.

Dad?

_"I- I thought-"_ The shorter one - the dad, apparently - coughed, something spouting from his mouth, blood, given by the dark color.

The son scoffed, holding his dad's arm up and bandaging a hefty wound on his forearm. _"You thought what, Dad, that all of a sudden you were totally okay to fight a horde of stinkin' endermen? After your fight with the Queen??"_

_"I didn't attack first!"_ the dad replied angrily. _"I didn't even look at them!"_

Dream took that moment to look up himself and take a peek at George. George had his headphones in, probably listening to classical music or whatever it was British people listened to, he hadn't even noticed Dream playing the audio aloud.

_"Dad,"_ the son continued, sounding exasperated, _"just because you're_ the _Herobrine does not mean you're all-powerful, I thought you had learned this already."_

_"It's not like anyone calls me Herobrine anymore, Adam,"_ Herobrine laughed.

Adam?

Adam, apparently, sighed. _"Yeah. You're just a legend now."_

_"In more ways than one."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well,"_ Herobrine gasped a bit as Adam summoned a healing potion to pour on his father's wounds, _"you of all people should know that people call celebrities 'legends.'"_

A pause. Adam seemed to have to let that nudge settle.

_"Dad, you didn't."_

_"I did."_

It was then that the two noticed there was a camera in the room, and Adam proceeded to blast it with some sort of ball of energy without a word.

Everything cut, and Dream was dragged back into the real world.

He was silent for a bit, just staring at his phone, before tapping George's shoulder to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" George asked, looking into Dream's eyes, probably seeing the pure confusion in them.

Dream just handed George the phone, playing the video. The latter watched until Herobrine and Adam teleported in, and he shoved the phone back into Dream's hand. "Yeah, I've already seen it."

"I thought you said 'you wish' when I mentioned the article."

George's mouth tightened, ever so slightly, the way nearly nobody would be able to notice, but Dream's done so many speedruns he's used to seeing what everyone else passes off.

"Well, it- it's kinda fake, you know?" George said, looking away just a bit. "Why'd they take so long to notice there was a camera in there? And who's Adam? Just magic tricks and editing."

"It didn't look faked. I know what fake looks like."

George was silent for too long.

"George?"

_"Dad?!"_

Both George and Dream alike jumped at the outburst, and they turned to see a man, a familiar man, with long hair and a necklace, certainly taller than George but not quite as tall as Dream.

Everything sort of clicked for Dream as he registered this person as SkyDoesMinecraft, full name Adam Skyleas.

Adam.

"Dad."

Taller.

Sunglasses, hiding the eyes.

"Fake."

Celebrities.

_"Dad."_

"Ohhhhhhh my god," Dream gasped, looking back and forth between Adam and George-

No. Not George.

_Herobrine._

Adam glanced at Dream, probably gauging whether or not he posed as a threat (he did). But he didn't look at him for long, instead turning his attention back to George. "You're George-not-found?" he quietly exclaimed, likely not wanting to draw any more attention to himself.

"George," Dream demanded, lowering his voice as well, _"explain."_

George looked really nervous, looking back and forth between his best friend and- his son? Dream didn't want to make George nervous, yes, but people should always let their best friends know if they're, oh, maybe, a _multidimensional cryptid with a child???_

Obviously Adam agreed, because he pointed at Dream, whisper-shouting, "And he doesn't even _know??_ Dad, what the hell!"

"I didn't want to freak him out!" George answered, looking a bit panicked.

"Yeah, well, neither did I, but look where we are."

Dream growled. "Will someone just please explain??"

Adam gestured to George. "Your friend here is hundreds of years old. I'm a few hundred years or so younger, because I'm his son. Also," he turned back to George, dismissing Dream or something, "I knew you were hiding somewhere, but I thought you were TFC, the old Hermitcraft dude, but he just laughed when I asked him. But then I remembered the huge sunglasses."

George sighed. "I've been being pretty obvious, it's surprising it's taken you this long to figure it out."

"The British accent threw me off."

"Let me get this straight," Dream interrupted, "so George is actually Herobrine, and Sky, you're his kid, and both of you have been undercover as celebrities?"

"Yes," was George's answer, "Is he always this dense?" was Adam's. "Yes," was both Dream and George's response.

Dream paused. He looked over at George. "You're Herobrine."

"Yes."

".... you always have been."

"Yes."

"For all of the years I've known you," Dream continued, his voice breaking a bit, "you've never told me that you're f***ing Herobrine."

Silence.

Then, a reluctant, "Yes."

"And you have a kid."

"He has several," Adam deadpanned.

Dream took a deep breath. "You have _kids_."

"I'm honestly just as surprised as you are," George replied, ignoring Adam's "Hey!"

The trio was silent for a bit.

"So," Dream finally said, "what does that make me?"

The father and son looked confused. "What?"

"What does that make me," Dream pushed. "As in, am I an uncle? Just a family friend?? What do I get for being Herobrine's best friend, huh? There's gotta be some benefits, I mean, come on, you're one of the most powerful beings in existence!"

George and Adam stared at Dream.

And the trio burst into laughter.

They were most definitely confusing passersby, but what else was new? A family can be a father, son, and honorary uncle. Stop judging.

They had all calmed down and were about to start another conversation when Sapnap walked up, utterly confused.

"So...." he asked, looking at the three. "What in the world did I miss?"

He never did find out why they had just burst into hysterics in response.


End file.
